


Strip Show.

by coppercowries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, M/M, Post 5x11, Stripping, Watching, boss bird, yes Ed is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercowries/pseuds/coppercowries
Summary: Ozzie rules the roost.





	Strip Show.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a stock photo recently of someone smoking in this pose and it just immediately gave me the idea of a noir setting with Oswald, and reflecting something in the monocle. Because I'm a pervert, that something is Ed, but you've got to look hard to find him ;)
> 
> I loved the deleted scene of Ed bringing Oswald champagne! He's so eager to please...


End file.
